


heart of a speedster

by Darhknight



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Anger, Damien not understanding his emotions, Eobard being a jerk, Fluff, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, i am so bad at tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 22:25:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15760947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darhknight/pseuds/Darhknight
Summary: Damien somehow gets hurt by a comment Eobard says and ends up hiding in a bar to deal with his emotions. What happens when Eobard comes after him?





	heart of a speedster

**Author's Note:**

> To let all my fabulous readers know I have an issue with grammar and sentence structure so I apologize for any mistakes you all read. I hope that besides that you all can enjoy my work. :)

The familiar sound of a glass hitting a table was all that Damien was paying attention to. He had to get away. Later that day the legion of doom had lost all their pieces of the spear to Captain Rip Hunter and FireStorm or Jax Jefferson plus Professor Stein. Eobard took out his anger on the closes things to him which happened to be glass equipment and the chair he was sitting in moments ago. Damien had found his little ‘temper tantrum’ to be quite amusing which is why he spoke up to tell Eobard to calm down which ended up with Eobard giving him a nasty glare and saying what would a deadman like him know about anger or even losing. Or something around that, but that struck a blow more then Thawne knew. It’s why Damien was now in Berlin, Germany 1984 sitting in a bar at the counter alone drinking burben.

Darhk has been getting glances the entire time he was at the counter and it almost made him move to a more out of view spot if it wasn’t for the familiar voice that spoke behind him. “ I knew I find you here Mr.Darhk.” Thawne. Darhk must of really drank a lot of he didn’t sense the speedster till he spoke. Damien grumbles something and shakes his head before growling out his words. “ Thawne if I was you I would walk away before I do something rash.” Eobard sits down next to the former league of assassian, watches him with a calculating look as the speedster orders a glass of something. Eobard has spoken in german and Damien didn’t care to pay attention to what the speedster has said. Eobard takes a sip of his drink before speaking again. “ it has come to my attention Mr.Darhk that I might have hurt you with my comment earlier.” Damien snorts before taking a large gulp of his drink and shakes his before speaking. “ You care w h y Eobard? I’m just a deadman to you remember?” Ouch. That hurt for Darhk to even say. Because if he was being honest and he never was about his emotions. He had fallen in love with Thawne. Not the way he had with his wife Rúve but in a different way special to Eobard and his relationship.

Eobard presses his lips together to make a thin line with his mouth while thinking over the damiens words before casually continuing to talk. “ Merlyn tells me that you have been unfocused. Something has drawn your attention from our goal of getting the spear of destiny and changing reality itself. Tell me Damien is he right?” Thawne was dodging the question Damien had said before Darhk was a friend. An ally. Damien freezes for just a second and goes back to being his calm but angry self. A second was all Eobard needed tho. 

The speedsters eyebrows raised and takes another sip of his drink. “ geuss Merlyn was correct. And I thought he was just a pretty face.” Damien didn’t know what happened next besides that his anger got the better of him. Damien pulls out the knife he keeps hidden in his right pant leg and stabs the knife right between Eobards pointer and middle finger glaring daggers straight into the man’s eyes. “ Leave. Me. A L O N E.” Eobard just stops moving. Both men now are staring daggers into the others eyes before Eobard finally speaks. “ choose.” Damien’s Face quickly turns to a angry but confused face as he speaks. “ what?” Eobard snarls and leans towards the other man. “ choose. Either you stick with the legion of doom or I will throw you back to the same time i found you and let you live your miserable life knowing you can’t stop your death from happening. That it is your destiny to die Damien Darhk.” Eobard was close enough to Damien that the former league of assassian could feel the speedsters breath of his face. Must of been why Darhks face was turning red and Thawne noticed. Eobard smiles slightly and as a test places his hand over Damien’s own to just see what the league of assassian would do. Damien’s face turned an embarrassing beet red and the man bolted out the door so fast he would of made the speedforce jealous. 

Damien had finally stopped running when he was like seven to eight blocks away from that stupid bar. He honestly wanted to punch a wall for being so weak. He was a former league of assassian. He was fucking Damien Darhk. A super villain not some wimpy school girl with a crush. Damien leans against the building wall he was next to and closes his eyes while he tries to get back his breathe. Rain water fell onto his face but he didn’t care. He just had to get away from Eobard, but then he felt the wind on his face and sighs softly. Speak of the devil and he will arrive. Damien opened his eyes to see Eobard standing in front of him and the speedster actually looked ... concerned. Damien was about our speak to tell Thawne off and cuss him or of damn existence until he felt something pressing against his lips.

Thawne. Eobard Thawne was kissing him. This had to be a joke. A trick to break Damien down and twist him around Thawnes own pinky but it didn’t feel like that at all. Eobard was actually kissing him for what the man knew was love and Damien in reflex kisses him back. The two villains just stay like that for a least a minute before Eobard pulls away and looks at the assassian with a sly smile in his lips and speaks with a hidden message in his voice. “ are you ready to change our lives Damien?” Damien smiles back to the speedster and knew at that moment he had gained the heart of the speedster in front of him.


End file.
